This invention relates generally to free standing cooking appliances, and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for cooling the cabinets of free standing ranges.
In general, cooking appliances, such as free standing ranges are provided with a cooling system so that external cabinet temperatures remain safe to touch and do not damage control components or other surroundings. In more modern ranges, natural convective airflow through the range is used to manage exterior cabinet temperatures. Traditionally, convective cooling air enters the bottom of the range and, by natural convection, flows upwardly through the cabinet. In ranges that include a lower storage drawer, the drawer compartment provides a source for cooling air. That is, the natural rising of heated air draws in cooler air from around the drawer which the flows through the cabinet to cool the cabinet.
At least some ranges are dual oven designs wherein the storage drawer is eliminated in favor of a second oven. In such ranges, the lower compartment becomes part of the oven space and is closed or sealed. This eliminates the airflow source and paths that have traditionally been available for cooling. Various approaches have been taken to address dual oven cooling. For instance, additional insulation may be provided around the oven cavities; however, this adds to the cost of the product. Alternatively, the ovens could be reduced in size to provide larger clearances for heat management, or lower powered ovens and cooktops could be employed to reduce heat management needs. Such solutions, however, are also undesirable. Thus, cooling in free standing ranges and, particularly those with dual oven designs, remains a challenge.